Of Fang and Metal
by falconstar100
Summary: A discovery in the woods causes Hiccup and Toothless to meet an ally and become caught up in an adventure to save their island, and possibly, their planet, from their new friend's deadly foe. Post-movie. Contains spoilers.
1. The creature in the woods

**Hi! OK, my httyd dare show is on hold for a while, I WILL come back to it sooner or later. Until then, I shall entertain you with this!**

**And of course, I do not own any of this- **

***pause***

**How come we have to say that every time we start a story?! It's FANfiction, in case you haven't noticed! If I owned it, I wouldn't be posting this stuff here would I? No! I would write out the script, get in the actors, get it on to TV! Sheesh, I don't see why... *voice fades off into the distance***

_And now for our feature presentation...._

Waking up with a dragon in your face is not fun.

Hiccup opened his eyes to see another pair, far bigger, greener and brighter, staring down at him, barely centimetres from his face, causing him to give a strangled scream and fall out of bed.

Can you blame him?

"Toothless..." He groaned. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. I'm trying to sleep..." Stifling a yawn, he tried to crawl back into bed again, but the Night Fury would not allow it. Instead he brought out his teeth and tugged Hiccup by the shirt.

Hiccup tried to ignore him, but soon realised it was either come willingly or the dragon would drag him out of the house. He sighed, and, wincing a little at the pain of the stump of his leg, allowed himself to be led out.

Once outside, Toothless whined, and sniffed the air. Now he was fully awake, Hiccup noticed that the dragon seemed nervous. Afraid, even.

"What is it, buddy?" He said softly, petting the dragon's nose. Toothless nudged something on the ground: His saddle. He must have dragged it out before waking him up.

Toothless whined again as Hiccup put the saddle on him.

"Alright, Toothless, I'm coming." Hiccup said, climbing onto his back. "What have you got to show me?"

Toothless spread his wings, Hiccup moved his metal prosthetic, and they took off into the sky. It was a beautiful night, but Hiccup couldn't relax. He could feel the tension in Toothless below him. He shook his head. The sooner they got to... where ever they were going, the soonr they could go home, and then he could get back to sleep.

Toothless gave a low growl, and swooped in on a clearing, but didn't land there. Instead, he landed on the top of a pine tree, and gestured with his head downwards.

Hiccup looked, and then realised why Toothless didn't want to land.

There was something down there.

"What...?" He whispered. Toothless gave him a _now do you get it?_ look.

It looked about nearly as tall as him, and was covered in metal. And it was moving. It stopped suddenly, and the top part - with contained a long tube-thing with what looked like an eye at the end- swiveled round.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances. And then...

The weight of boy and dragon suddenly became to much for the tree. A branch snapped loudly, a big branch, and Toothless fell.

He spread his wings, and was able to slow their fall so they wouldn't be hurt, but the bumpy landing still sent a shock through Hiccup's body.

He wasn't focusing on whether he had any injuries though.

Instead, he slowly looked up.

The metal thing was about five metres away from them.

For a moment there was silence, apart from the whirring sounds the metal thing was making. Hiccup slowly let out his breath. He shouldn't freak out over something like this, wierd as it was. It probably wasn't even alive.

And then it spoke. It sounded like it wasn't used to talking.

"Eh....eh...." It croaked.

Toothless tensed. Hiccup held on to him tight, as the creature finally let out a wheeze, then shrieked:

"EXTERMINATE!"

Toothless leapt out of the way as a blue beam of light shot out of the thing's eye and incinerated the branch behind them.

It shot again. Toothless dodged. The same thing happened several more times. But each time it shot at them, it got a little closer, and now it was aiming carefully, aiming strait for Toothless skull...

Hiccup had no choice. He leapt off Toothless's back, and landed clumsily. Cursing his fake metal leg, he stood up.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The metal creature turned away from Toothless and looked at him. Hiccup turned to run, but the damn prosthetic was stuck in the ground. He ducked and gave a yelp as a blue beam narrowly avoided his head.

But the metal thing was approaching now. Hiccup was sure he could see a trace of smugness in that eye. The wind whooshed in his ears, sounding almost like breathing. Actually, there was no wind. What was that noise?

The metal creature paused. Whatever it was, this...thing didn't seem to like it.

And then the unbelievable happened.

Something was shimmering in the air, fading away, and fading back again. Toothless let out a growl as it finally appeared.

_It's a ... box..._ Thought Hiccup, barely able to believe his eyes. _A big, blue box..._

It had doors in it, he noticed. And they were opening. What was it? Another metal monster? Hiccup braced himself for the new arrival to appear.

But what came out was not a monster, or a metal thing, or a dragon.

It was a man sticking his head out.

Hiccup stared at the man.

The man stared at him.

The machine seemed to try to decide who to stare at.

"Amy?" Called the man.

"Yeah?" Came a muffled reply.

"We found it."

Before anyone could speak, the man darted out of the box, and within seconds, was beside Hiccup. He grabbed him by the arm and tugged, and the prosthetic came free.

"I usually don't like picking up hitch-hikers," He panted. "But in your case I'll make an exeption."

There was a growl.

"OK, you can bring your pet too," He said, before Hiccup even opened his mouth.

"Exterminate the Doctor!" Shrieked the metal thing.

The man sprinted, half dragging Hiccup behind him. Toothless bounded after them. Hiccup could now see that there was a red-haired women standing at the door.

"Doctor-!" She began, but just then the creature fired, Toothless leapt, sending Hiccup and his rescuer flying forward and into the box.

Toothless, quickly got off Hiccup and nuzzled him, looking concerned.

"Yeah, Toothless," He said. "I'm OK."

The man had fallen on top of the woman. "Sorry, Amy," He said, getting off her.

Hiccup and Toothless looked up and stared.

"What the- It's huge in here! I thought this was just a tiny box!"

"Well, it is," Said the woman called Amy. "But then again, it sort of isn't. Don't ask me," She said with a shrug.

The room -the huge, impossible room- shuddered suddenly.

Toothless hissed, while Hiccup clung on to him for dear life.

"What's happening?!"

"We're getting out of here." Replied the man. He was dressed strangely, they both were. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and focused on a strange glowing screen.

The shuddering stopped abruptly, and there was a whooshing sound like when the box had first appeared, and then it was still.

"There we go," He said brightly.

"Wait... you mean to tell me... we moved? This thing can move through the air?"

"And time," Said the man. He paused. "We should be... probably at the other side of your island now, what was it called again?"

"B-Berk."

"Ah! Yes! Berk! How could I forget? The Vikings and the dragons constantly killing each other... that aside, though it is a lovely place..."

Hiccup stared.

"Wait," Said Amy. "Did you just say 'Vikings'?"

"Oh, yeah... this isn't your world though, completely different place. The only reason there's humans on it was the immagration scheme in-"

"And dragons?"

"Of course. There's one over there, isn't there?" He replied, pointing to Toothless.

The man turned to Hiccup. "Sorry about this. This is Amelia Pond. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Asked Hiccup.

**...So THAT'S why we should stop having to- What do you mean this chapter is over?! Ah, guess I got carried away....**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have the next one all written and ready. All it takes is for one person to review... So please? Thanks for listening, See you next chapter!!!**


	2. Aliens

**Ah, I love you people for your wonderful reviews! I take off my hat to you (It's a trilby =D ). **

**Ok, it's boring conversation time here, but it will get more intersting, I was just in a rush when I wrote this. Rate and review!**

"So what your saying is... you're aliens?"

The man called the Doctor hesitated. "Define 'aliens'." He said.

"People from other planets."

"Then... I guess we are...." Said Amy. Toothless was sniffing her, and she nervously reached out and petted him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Anyway," Interrupted the Doctor. "We're well away from it, and it didn't look in any condition to-"

"What _was_ that?" Hiccup asked. "Another alien? Is it from the same planet?"

"What? Oh no,no. It's from a completely different place entirely. Of course, so is she," He gestured to Amy. "She's from a planet pretty much like yours." He shook his head. "I don't know, humans, you're everywhere..."

"Wait, _you're_ not human?"

The Doctor turned to him. "You ask a lot of questions, Hiccup. Wait, are you the first Hiccup, or the second?"

"The third."

"Ah! Which would explain the Night Fury. Everyone stoped killing each other?"

"Yeah..." This was getting really wierd now. "But what's going on? Why are you here?"

The Doctor walked towards the doors, opening them. "How about I explain once we get outside? It's a little complicated."

He stepped forward, then plunged down suddenly.

"Doctor!" Yelled Amy. She and Hiccup exchanged glances, then rushed forward to the doors.

"I'm... I'm all right!" Came a spluttered reply.

Hiccup, Amy, and Toothless looked down at the Doctor, who was floating in the freezing water.

"Always remember," He gasped. "To _look_ before leaving the TARDIS." He dragged himself back in again, and closed the doors.

"Maybe we'd land better if we used the stabilizers," Suggested Amy.

"I've told you before, Pond, that makes it more boring. And then what would be the point of it?" He pressed a few buttons, the room rumbled, and then stopped again.

"Let's have a look now, then." He said. Still soaking wet, he made his way over to the doors again. "See? On dry land."

He stepped outside. The others followed.

"Well well, looks like we're still on the same planet," Amy remarked.

"Cheek." Muttered the Doctor. "As I was saying," He turned to Hiccup. "You want to know why we're here?"

"Yeah." Toothless growled his agreement.

"Well," He said. "That creature that attacked you was a Dalek. It's from a different planet-"

"I kind of guessed that."

"Do you want to listen or not?"

"Sorry."

"The Daleks are bent on exterminating everything that's inferior to them," Continued the Doctor. "Which to them, is everything that isn't a Dalek."

"So what's it doing here?" Asked Hiccup.

"I thought they'd all been wiped out, but it turns out a few survived. They were hybrids, trying to resurrect the true Daleks. They succeded, and were killed soon afterwords. For being 'inferior'. It seems that one survived. It looks badly injured, which," He said, slowing to a halt. "Was incredibly lucky for you. But now... it knows that it's not the only intelligent life on the island."

Hiccup swallowed hard. "And... and what does that mean?"

"It means it won't stop until it finds your village. And then it will probably try and find someone to repair it... Who's the blacksmith?"

"Gobber. I'm his apprentice," Hiccup added.

"Right... it will probably try to bargain with you."

"You mean, it won't kill them if they help fix it?" Asked Amy.

He hesitated. "It will _say_ it won't kill them, but that's not likely to happen."

"So we just have to get it first." Hiccup said. "How hard can that be?"

"Harder than you might think. At the moment, it'll have trouble moving, but it's still dangerous. You were lucky you weren't killed."

"You said 'at the moment'. What is that supposed to mean?"

_"Well_, I'm not entirely sure, but it may have contacted others." He paused. "Wait, scratch that, it probably has contacted others. Whether they'll come or not is the question." The Doctor stopped suddenly. "What are we doing out here? We need to get back to the TARDIS and have a look round for dalek signals!" He turned on his heel and quickly walked away. "What are you two just standing there for? Come on!"

"Is he always like that?" Asked Hiccup.

"All the time." Said Amy. She ran ahead to keep up, while Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back, as he would never catch up any other way.

But just as the Doctor was about to walk in, the doors slammed shut. He jumped back in surprise.

"What was that for?" He demanded. He banged on the doors. "Oh come on, you can't _still_ be sulking at me for crashing you!"

If he expected the box he'd called the TARDIS to respond,

He paused suddenly, turning to Hiccup.

"It has moods, you know," He said, patting the TARDIS. "I think that the point she's trying to get across is that it wouldn't be such a good idea if you came.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Hiccup pointed out. "I can't just sit back twiddling my thumbs while that... Dalek is planning to kill us all!"

"Well you could warn your tribe-" Hiccup gave him a look. "Good point. Maybe best to keep quiet about it. Hopefully that will stop someone doing something stupid. But I _will_ let you know when it's over."

"But what happens if I meet it again?"

The Doctor's face turned serious. "Run." He turned to go. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you around. She doesn't lock people out just because she thinks it's not safe you know," And with that, the doors shut, and the TARDIS faded out, then in, then out, then in, before finally disappearing.

Hiccup and Toothless stared for a moment. Then Hiccup came forward and gently put his hand where one of the walls of the TARDIS had been. There was nothing but air.

"Come on Toothless," He said to the dragon, who was still sniffing the ground. "Let's go home."

Toothless carried him home, where he crept back into bed, and Toothless went back outside, like the whole incident had never happened. Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, but his mind was filled with blue boxes and people from other worlds, and the cry of "EXTERMINATE!!!"...

Sleep was a long time in coming that night.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have the next one up soon as possible. I've got a good doctor-who-y storyline and everything. When you review, I will personally take off my hat to you. Thank you! See you next time!**


	3. Announcement

Hello everybody! I, Falconstar, have an important message for you.

I am afraid to anounce that this story has been put

**ON HOLD**

Now, don't get upset, it's all-

WHO THREW THAT PIE?

Ahem, as I was saying, I will finish this, it is just that as I aspire to be an authour outside the mighty internets, I have to work on my own story. I WILL be writing this here and there though. I know exactly whats going to happen MWUHAHAHAH- er, sorry.

I'LL BE BACK


	4. Small Big Dragon

**Alright, I **_**know**_** I said I was putting this on hold, but since so many people have been putting this on favourites and story alert and stuff, I thought I'd be nice and say thank you with Chapter 3! You will soon find that yes, the plot **_**does**_** make sense after all. I was **_**not**_** on magic mushrooms at the time. I don't have any magic mushrooms... *shifty eyes***

"That was a dragon." Amy breathed. "A real, live dragon..."

"A Night Fury, to be exact. The only one ever to be tamed."

"But... that boy... his name was _Hiccup_?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, actually. The locals around here believe that bad names scare off trolls," Explained the Doctor. "They're Vikings. They used to be at war with the dragons." He fiddled at the many levers and switches on the TARDIS console.

"But why would the Dalek be here? What would it want?"

"Oh, it doesn't want anything- apart from being fixed. I'd say that somehow it got stranded here. It probably doesn't know anything about the new Daleks."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

The Doctor started pacing up and down.

"Think, think, come on... Amy, if you were injured, and there was enemies out to get you, what would you do?"

"I'd hide where someone had never heard of me." She offered.

"Exactly. BUT," He continued. "Why somewhere where you wouldn't be able to repair yourself properly, in a little place where no one's heard of? _I_ didn't even know about this planet before at least two centuries ago..."

"Maybe there's some space-weapon-y thing hidden around here?"

The Doctor gave her a look. "Be serious Amy. I just said that no one- " He paused. "Unless..." He ran back to the controls, tapping keys and pulling switches almost faster than the eye could follow.

"What is it?" Asked Amy. "Where are we going?"

"The Nest."

"The what?"

"You know what I said about the Vikings and the dragons killing each other?" She nodded. "The dragons would steal the Hooligan Tribe's livestock. Except they were feeding a bigger dragon. It's like a colony of ants- workers and a queen..."

"And what's this got to do with the Dalek?"

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead he strode over to her and looked carefully into her eyes.

"A Dalek army steals the Earth, plans to wipe out the entire universe, rounding up people in the streets, killing any who opposed them- and you don't remember any of it?"

She shook her head.

The Doctor stared intently at her for a few more seconds, then turned away, muttering to himself.

"This is odd," Amy heard him say. "This is more than odd, this is downright... not right... this is very not right..."

He adjusted his bow tie and put his still slightly-damp jacket on.

"A crack in the wall, a crack in time, did the daleks fall in? No they couldn't have, or else that one wouldn't have been there-"

The TARDIS stopped rumbling, and with it's usual whooshing sound, was still.

The Doctor opened the door, and (being extremely careful to look this time) stepped out.

Amy followed him. She could barely see. If the night wasn't dark enough already, mist hung over the shore they stood on, though she could make out a huge cliff, maybe part of a mountain.

"Come along, Pond," The Doctor said. "Don't want to miss the fun, do you?"

He made his way along the beach. Amy hesitated for a moment, then shook herself, and caught up with him.

"So," She asked. "_Where _are we going?"

"In there," He replied, pointing.

She squinted. Sure enough, there was a cave entrance ahead. A huge one. It was surprising she had missed it.

On reaching the entance, the Doctor whipped out two torches, seemingly from nowhere, and handed one to her.

"Careful. Here be dragons..." He said.

"Is that what we're looking for? Dragons?"

"Sort of. Look very, very carefuly, everywhere. Notice everything. If we're lucky, we won't find it."

_Won't _find it? She gave him a look, though he didn't seem to notice. The "raggedy Doctor" made no more sense to her as an adult than he did when she had been seven.

"Amy?"

"Coming." She turned on the torch and headed into the blackness.

"So this is the Nest?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, this is it."

"A little empty..." She commented, casting her torch around.

"Not as many dragons live here any more. Like I said, the war is over. They don't have to hide- Hello," He said, stopping suddenly.

He pointed his torch downwards. There was a little green dragon, barely bigger than a cat, sniffing at him.

"Hello there," Said the Doctor, kneeling down to pet it. It purred happily.

"Is that a baby one?" Amy asked.

"Oh no, this is a different species. It's called a Terrible Terror."

Amy looked closely at it. It was nuzzling the Doctor, tail wagging like a dogs'.

"It doesn't seem so terrible to me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." He replied. He reached out to it, and it clambered up onto his shoulder.

"So... what is it we're looking for?" Amy asked. "A big dragon? Or a small one?"

'A small big one." He replied. "Actually, if we _do _find any, expect to find lots of them."

"And... will these small big dragons be dangerous?"

"Oh yes, very. The kind that'll probably kill everything in sight. Just one would be enough to kill you..."

"Thanks for reassuring me."

With the little dragon staying faithfully on the Doctor's shoulder, they went on through the blackness of the caverns.

It was only after almost half an hour of walking that they started to see a red-orange glow at the far end of the tunnel.

The Doctor and Amy turned off their torches and tried to walk as silently as possible.

As they were about to come through the end of the tunnel, the Terrible Terror hissed suddenly and flew off. Amy and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"There's something in there..." The Doctor warned her.

"Then let's see what it is." Amy replied, striding on ahead. The Doctor followed.

Amy blinked at the red light that shone from the ground below. The tunnel ended in a ledge, and what looked like lava boiled below.

Looking around she could see more dragons, flying around at the other side of the room. There were bat-like red ones, odd round, warty green ones, dragons that shimmered blue, and even a few of those Terrible Terrors.

"Montrous Nightmare, Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, oh, and that two-headed one over there is a Hideous Zippleback." Said the Doctor, pointing them al out.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Them? No. Look at them." Said the Doctor. "They're frightened."

It was true, Amy realised. Loooking closer, she could see the way the dragons cowered together, or kept to the walls when they moved.

"But if they're so frightened," She asked. "Why aren't they leaving?"

"Dragons don't like leaving their homes unless they absoluteley have to."

Something caught the Doctor's attention, and he turned to look at a clump of rocks near them. He brought out the sonic screwdriver, waving it over them.

"What is it?" Asked Amy.

"Well, you know how you mentioned a deadly weapon?" Said the Doctor slowly. "I think we've just found what's scared those dragons so much. What the Daleks are looking for." He shook his head. "Oh no, no no! To think that no one thought of this, didn't anyone think to have a look in here? Look, there's hundreds of them, they're all over the place here!"

"What?" Said Amy, confused. "What's so dangerous about rocks?"

The Doctor turned back to her.

"Those aren't rocks," He said. "Those are eggs."

"Eggs..._Oh_." Realization finally hit. "So when you talked about a giant dragon-"

"Yes, it seems it did manage to lay hundreds or maybe thousands of eggs before a Night Fury shot it in the mouth and it exploded."

Amy decided not to ask.

"And in case you hadn't been noticing, the dragons are suddenly flying away..." (Which was true). "Which means at least one egg has probably started to hatch so the best thing to do here is RUN!"

There was a shriek, and sounds of cracking. Dragons panicked, and poured out of the opening in the ceiling and into the night sky.

Something small and green sped past them as they ran, and Amy recognised it to be the Terror from earlier.

They kept running. Amy barely see in the black, but she could definetely hear a whining growl behind her.

"How many did you say there was of these things?" She panted.

"Oh, Amy, use your eyes!" Replied the Doctor. "They're everywhere, in their hundreds, they probably outnumber us and the entire human population here at least ten to- ARRGH!"

He ducked as something leapt at him. It missed, flew over his head, spread out it's wings and clumsily landed.

The Doctor peered at the hissing shape. "Ooh, small one," He said without any of his former panic. "Must have hatched premature-"

There was a roar from the dragon, which looked about the size of a spaniel.

"All right, all right, no need to be touchy about it," Said the Doctor, backing away.

"Doctor," Said Amy. "What do we do?"

"Try not to panic. Don't make any sudden movements. This thing shoots fire like a flamethrower, has thick skin, and six eyes, so I wouldn't advise anything too risky right now."

The hatchling tensed.

"Amy," Said the Doctor. "When I say run, you _run_. Don't look back."

"So you've got a plan?"

"No, I'm just expecting something to happen. Something usually does-"

The hatchling stepped forward, opened it's mouth, drew in a breath-

Suddenly there was another hiss, this time from behind them, and something flew through the air like a bullet and hit the dragon in the face.

It shrieked and fell back, and as it did something landed on the Doctor's shoulder.

"There, you see what I mean?" Said the Doctor, stroking the Terror. "Something always comes along."

With the Terror still clinging to the Doctor, they ran as fast as they could, until the roars and shrieks of the hatchling could no longer be heard.

Amy slumped against the TARDIS.

"Alright," The Doctor panted. "So I was wrong about the wanting-to-be-fixed theory."

"So the Dalek came to find the eggs?" She said. "But I thought you said they kill everything not Dalek."

"Yes, but if they got a chance to put something to use first, they would. That Dalek must have went in there, and the dragons must have battered it. Or maybe the big one."

"What type was the big one?" Asked Amy.

"Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. They usually live in the ocean, many in hibernation most of the time, but that female must have woken up to lay the eggs and took up residence there."

"And... how long until they hatch?"

"If we're lucky, then days...Oooh, this is going to be a fun one!" The Doctor said brightly. He flung open the door of the TARDIS. "Come on. We've got to find that Hiccup again."

Amy cleared her throught loudly. He turned around.

"You're not bringing the dragon, are you?"

"Oh come on, look at him. I think I'll call him Tiny."

"You wouldn't be able to look after a pet,"

"I've kept you safe, haven't I?" He paused. "OK, that sounded a bit more offensive than it was meant to..."

Tiny chirped his agreement. Amy rolled her eyes, and followed him into the TARDIS, and a while later, it slowly vanished from sight on the empty shore.

Well, _almost_ empty.

Six yellow eyes had been staring at them intently from behind a rock, before the blue box had disappeared.

The hatchling had almost been lost in the smaller tunnels, chasing Terrors and Electricsquirms that new the ways better than it did. It had almost walked strait into the jaws of a sleeping Nightmare, before it caught a... not a scent exactly, but something in the air, a trail which every instinct told the hatchling to follow. And sure enough, it had led the way out. But it didn't end there.

Sniffing, the hatchling spread it's wings, and, after some difficulty, finally lifted it's body off the ground, letting instinct fully take over, it followed the invisible trail into the night, and towards the direction of the island of Berk.

**...And there you go! Oooh, this one was a bit more exciting, wasn't it? And of coarse, it will get more exciting in the climax in typical Doctor Who style! Not that Hiccup doesn't get any good moments too...**

**Well, that's all this time, so make me happy and press the button below. Pweeze?**

**See ya next chappie!**


	5. A Nasty Surprise

**Whoo! Watched the Big Bang last night, and it gave me the motivation I needed for this! This will not contain any spoilers for that episode, as this takes place between Victory of the Daleks and The Time of Angels.**

**So read on...**

Hiccup hadn't said a word about the blue box to anyone all day. When Astrid noted that he looked a little tired, he lied and said Toothless hadn't been able to sleep, which was, he defended himself in his mind, partly true. He hated lying, especially to her, but what was he meant to say? There were two possibilities to the outcome of telling her the truth. One was she'd think he was insane. Two (even worse) was that she'd believe him and try to hunt that thing down herself. If it wants to kill you, you kill it first, was an old Viking rule. So was one his father was fond of saying; He who hits hardest, lives longest. And Hiccup had a nasty feeling that this thing hit very hard indeed.

Of course, there was always the possibility that he really _was_ crazy. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. People traveling in a blue box? Both aliens? Fighting a... what was it called? A Dolk or something. It all seemed like a dream.

Part of him suggested that he go back and look for the metal monster, but Hiccup thought it was a bad idea. If it was there after all, it'd probably be hiding anyway, and if it wasn't, it could start shooting at them again. The thought of how close it had come to killing Toothless made Hiccup's grip on the black dragon tighten protectively.

Toothless made a questioning purring noise.

"Nothing, pal." Hiccup assured him. "Nothing."

They had reached a nice area of forest, with no one around.

It was also a very good take off area.

Hiccup gratefully climbed onto Toothless's back. Whatever had happened last night, he had a feeling the part where he had got his fake leg stuck was definetely real: it had been aching all morning.

What he needed was a nice, peaceful flight through the fresh spring air to sort his mind out. All around, the snow was melting, the ground waking up from a cold sleep. Though this winter hadn't been as cold as the previous ones, it was still good to see new grass again. Another highlight had been the Fire Games, set up by the bored Viking teens to keep themselves and their dragons entertained throughout the winter. They had flown up to the highest peaks on Berk, cicling them and blowing magnificent flames. Well, it had been one way to keep warm.

Toothless spread his wings, and Hiccup got ready to start steering, but his mind was in another place.

_A big blue box, appearing out of nowhere... just in time... making a wierd whooshing noise..._

_Rather like that- _Wait, what?

Hiccup snapped back to reality.

It wasn't, he realised, the box.

_Get a hold of yourself. _He thought. _It's just a dragon._

Now that he was listening, he realised that the sound was a deep growling, unlike any dragon he'd heard before.

Toothless's ears were flat against his back at the sound, too apprehensive to make a sound.

Slowly, quietly, Hiccup dismounted. Toothless didn't notice at first, but then turned around, making a whining noise in his throat as Hiccup approached the source of the noise.

Hiccup quietly shushed him. One hand clutching his knife, he reached out to part the bush that hid the growling creature.

Toothless couldn't take it anymore. The Night Fury had been hissing warnings to his human, but the silly boy couldn't seem to understand a word of Dragonese. It really made you question human intelligence sometimes.

He reared back on his hind legs, roaring, and Hiccup ducked. Finally.

Toothless shot a blast of blue flame at the bush, and something withing it shrieked and flew out.

Hiccup looked surprised at the little six-eyed dragon that had nearly killed him, but Toothless had known it was there the whole time. Couldn't his human smell the scent of the ocean and death that poured from the little monsters every scale?

He leapt forward, headbutting the Seadragon in the chest. Hiccup made his way over, slowed down by the metal stick that helped him walk. He climbed on to Toothless's back, but nearly fell off as Toothless leapt away to avoid the stream of fire the other dragon spewed out like a volcano.

"Let's get out of here," Hiccup said to him.

Toothless was happy to oblige. He opened his shadow-coloured wings and leapt into the sky. If he got high enough, he could lose the Seadragon. Well, at least he hoped-

"Toothless!"

Hiccup steered him violently to the right as another blast of fire nearly singed his wing.

Looking down, he saw the dragon climbing through the sky after them, teeth bared, shrieking loudly.

Toothless may not have killed Hiccup when they had met, but he was no coward. He growled, and dived down. Hiccup realised what he was doing and adjusted his fake tail fin.

He bared his teeth, and shot like a black arrow towards the Seadragon-

-Who spun in the air, raising a claw as Toothless flew passed, so it raked through the Night Fury's chest.

Toothless flapped madly, like a bat having a fit, howling in pain.

"Toothless! Toothless, are you OK?"

He growled to let the boy know he was alright, more or less. But if the hatchling kept hitting him like that...

He was so caught up in his injured chest and pride that he almost crashed into a little Terrible Terror.

"**Do you mind?**" He snapped at it in Dragonese.

"**I'm only doing my job,**" The Terror retorted. "**You're that Night Fury, right?**"

**"No, I'm a roast potato. What do you think?**" He couldn't help it. Terrors got on his nerves.

"**There's a human!**" The little dragon panted, struggling to keep up. "**Two! In a big blue box!**"

Toothless slowed down, almost stopping, the Seadragon temporarily forgotten. "**What?**"

"**This man sent me to find you! And your human!**"

"Toothless? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"**Follow me!**" Said the Terror, and flapped away.

Toothless hesitated, then turned, shot a flame at the Seadragon (why hadn't he thought of that before?) and followed the little dragon.

"Toothless! What's happening?"

The black dragon ignored him and kept on flying after the little Terror they'd bumped into. At first he thought Toothless was planning on making it a snack, but it became clear that he wasn't hunting it. He was following it.

And as they descended into the forest, Hiccup saw just what the Terror was leading them to.

"Hiccup!" Said the Doctor cheerfully. "How would you like to save the world?"

**NOW it's going to get good! **

**Sorry if this one wasn't as good as the others. I was hungry and still waking up. *looks at time* 12:58 in the afternoon? Well, that's all from me for today. Hope you enjoyed! And remember kids - Bow ties are cool. =)**


	6. My Triumphant Return

**HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

**That's right, readers. Madame Falconstar, at your service! I have returned!**

**I was starting to feel that I would never finish this fic, as I have a notorious habit for starting stories and never finishing them. But after three months and twenty-one chapters of work, I was able to prove to myself that I am perfectly capable of completing a novel, so why couldn't I try this again?**

**I also want to add that it was all your reviews that got me fully going again, as without them, I would have let this fic die in the lonely corners of FanFiction. Thank you all for making me feel guilty enough to get off my lazy butt and continue. This chapter's very short, sorry, but it's just a tidbit for you as a way of apology, while I work on the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**/**

"W-what?" Echoed Hiccup. "What do you mean, save the-"

"You remember that dragon? The huge one?" Asked the Doctor.

Hiccup nodded.

"I'm going to say this without sugarcoating it, so it may seem a little upsetting." He took a breath. "There are several hundred unhatched baby seadragons in the Nest which are going to hatch very soon and the Dalek is going to use as a personal army to wipe every living thing off of this planet. Any questions?"

Hiccup paused. His mouth opened, then closed again.

"Good. Let's go then!" Said the Doctor cheerfully, heading towards the TARDIS. Tiny, as the Doctor was calling the little Terror, landed on his head, looking excited.

"Go... where?" Asked Hiccup, looking at Amy. She shrugged, giving him a _don't-ask-me _look.

"Where you found the Dalek, of course."

"What are you-"

"We," The Doctor corrected.

"...What are_ we _going to do?"

"Find a homocidal alien, stir up a lot of trouble, and make a very big mess. And if we're very lucky, we might even find some information on how our friend plans to kill us all."

"You make it sound like you do this kind of thing all the time."

"Well, some days are more exciting than others," Admitted Amy.

The Doctor turned back to them.

"Chat later, move now!" He said, practically jumping up and down in impatience. "You think you can find the place, Hiccup?"

Hiccup struggled to remember. "Um.. I think..."

Toothless, who had been licking the wound on his chest until now, growled something.

The Doctor looked at him. "Really?"

He came closer to the Night Fury as the dragon replied.

"Well, I always thought it could help.."

Amy and Hiccup stared as this continued for another minute.

"You can... actually understand what he's saying?" Asked Amy in disbelief.

"I made it a priority to learn Dragonese while on a planet who's name I can't recall right now." Said the Doctor dismissively. "A lot of lizardy things lived there, mostly immigrants from other galaxies... Of course, Dragonese was considered a dead language but when you live in a time machine-"

Toothless growled, nudging the man with his claw.

"Sorry, carry on." He listened intently for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Right!" He said, looking pleased. "It seems your friend here can remember the exact place you bumped into the Dalek. There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Asked Amy.

"I have a feeling that a large blue box flying through the air isn't very normal around here. We may have to go on foot."

"But that could take too long," Amy pointed out. "The Dalek could get away."

"I know, but we don't have much-"

Hiccup held up his hand. "Hold on a minute," He said.

Both turned and looked at him. "What?"

"We _do_ have dragons here,"

/

**Like I said, shamefully short, but I'm back on a roll! It doesn't matter if you've commented before, because reviews are like cookies to me: lovely sweet loveliness that proves people actually care about what I write. If I don't update within two weeks, I'll need you all to start getting me off my butt again, though.**

**Still, hoping to see you soon!**

**Falconstar out = )**


	7. Double Trouble

**Forgive me, readers! Falcy's been a bad, bad writer; forgetting to update in so long! At first I thought I'd wait until Igot the DVDs of Dragon and Doctor Who for Christmas, to help me write a little better, but then it kind of slipped my mind, and I kept putting it off, telling myself that I'd do it tomorrow... **

**But still, at least I was able to get this up before New Years Day was out, eh? And I've got my bearing on where this stories going again, so I'm going to TRY and get off my backside and finish it. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to update again as soon as I can.**

**And with that, on with the show.**

Hiccup led Amy and the Doctor through the woods towards the village.

"So," Said Amy, quickening her pace until she was right beside him. "Dragons."

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "It's a little wierd at first, but unless you've got a problem with hieghts, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No, it's not that. It's... actual dragons!" Her eyes were bright with wonder.

Hiccup looked up at her. "Haven't you ever seen one before? Aren't there any back on your own world?"

She shook her head. "They're just stories, you know. But... Can they really breathe fire?"

"Well sure," Hiccup shrugged, but then looked up at her, curious. "What's your world like?"

"Well..." Amy looked thoughtful. "Almost just like this."

"That would be the terraforming," The Doctor piped up.

"But there's no dragons. I mean, we have legends, but they're just fairytales, really." Behind her, the Doctor looked up sharply.

"Oh." Hiccup sounded disappointed. "Is that the only difference?"

"Oh, no!" The Doctor said before Amy could answer. "There are all sorts of differences. Horseless carriages for one. Nothing pulls them, they just go whatever way you steer them." He grinned at a wide-eyed Hiccup. "And the buildings! Huge, some of them. Of course, others would say it's just a boring Level Five planet, but it has some brillaint things- especailly the clothes-"

"Doctor, for the last time: Bow. Ties. Are. Not. Cool."

"Yeah they are."

"No, they _really_-"

"We're here." Hiccup interrupted.

The two stopped their argument and peered through the trees. A few feet away, the vegetation thinned out into a path, which in turn led up to a cluster of houses on the hill.

"Wait here." Hiccup said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He pushed past the ferns, and made his way up to the village, Tothless close behind.

"It's kind of sad, isn't it?" Amy said quietly, watching him go.

"What?"  
"His leg, I mean. He's just a kid."

"Some things in life aren't fair, Amy." The Doctor sighed. "Of course, on the plus side, he's going to be seen as a hero for the rest of his life. And he's going to do a lot of great things. I know; I was there at a few of them. Though don't tell him that, you know why."

"Spoilers."

The Doctor nodded. "Anyway we can chat about that later; right now there's more important things to do."

Amy leant against a tree. "How exactly are we going to stop several hundred killer dragons from hatching?"

"Oh well, we can't stop them hatching, that's impossible, but we need to find a good way of dealing with them before anyone loses any more limbs, and speaking of dragons, what did you say about dragons on Earth?"

Amy blinked. "I said there isn't any."

"Apart from stories?"

"Yeah, but they're just, you know... stories."

The Doctor didn't reply. He bent his head, deep in thought for a second, but then straightened up, a smile on his face.

"Dragons." He said.

Amy held in a squeal of excitement. "Actual dragons."

"That we're going to ride!"

"I know!"

"Really!" The Doctor's face was lit up, his green eyes sparkling. "Amy Pond, you are gonna love-!"

He broke off suddenly. Most people tend to stop what they're saying when an axe flies through the air and embeds itself in tree bark just above their heads.

Hiccup made his way through the village, trying not to look shifty. His mind went through excuses, trying to find a believable one in case someone asked him what he was doing.

"Just... taking one out for some excercise," He muttered to himself. Toothless nudged him reasurringly.

He was heading to a house much bigger than any of the others that made up the village, though it resembled a barn much more than a house- the dragon stables.

Of course, many of the Vikings who now posessed dragons often kept them around the house, where they were mose than happy to sleep outside, or on the roof, or help heat up whatever room they were allowed in. However, a great deal of dragons had no owner in paticular, yet had still chosen to hang around Berk after the war. For those who were sick, raising young, or just weren't needed at the moment, the stables had become their home.

Much to Hiccup's relief, no one stopped him. He was being paranoid, true, but one slip of the tounge and the whole village would be off hunting for the Dalek, or even worse, Amy and the Doctor. He sighed inwardly. Just when he'd thought he was done keeping secrets...

Toothless scampered on ahead to the stable entrance, placing one black-scaled ear to the door. After a few moments, he turned back to Hiccup, growling a warning- someone was inside.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup stroked him on the head, as the dragon settled himself. "I'll be right back."

He opened the door, walking inside. It was dim compared to the brightness outside; with only flickering torches and the large, dragon-sized windows giving any light. And Toothless was right- Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were tending to some of the dragons. His heart sank a little- taking one dragon out would be fine, but taking two would just be suspicious.

"Hey, Hiccup." Snotlout said, turning away from the Gronkle he'd been feeding. "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing," Hiccup looked around. "Have any of you guys seen Astrid?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning," Shrugged Fishlegs. "Why? Do you need to find her?"

Unease stirred in Hiccup's stomach, but he pushed it aside. "No, just came up here to take a dragon out for some exercise and wondered if she was here."

He cast his gaze around the stable, trying to think of a solution. Toothless and Astrid's Nadder had been able to carry two, so maybe- but no, he realised. At this time of day, the stable was mostly empty; the only dragons here were those unable to go out at the moment and juveniles, old enough to fly but too young to carry two full-grown humans on their backs.

Trying to act as if he was simply taking his time and definetely _not_ panicking, Hiccup made a pretense of inspecting the saddles that hung on the wall. There had to be some way of getting hold of a dragon...

Something nudged him from behind- one hopeful reptile probably hoping for a piece of fish. Only half paying attention, Hiccup gently pushed it away, but the dragon wasn't put off. It nudged his back again, then his arm, and when that got no response, it gave him a sharp nip, somehow getting both arms at once, and causing Hiccup to turn around.

"Hey-!" He began, then stopped scolding it. How could he have missed such an obvious answer? It was now staring him right in the face!

Hiccup hurried down the path, back into the forest. Toothless went on ahead, while the other dragon, now fed, followed him obediently, its reigns in his hand. With the mini-crisis averted, Hiccup was actually feeling pretty good. In fact, he was almost looking forward to hunting for the Dalek. He had no doubt his mind would be changed about that later, but for now, the sun was shining, and an adventure was looming up ahead, and dispite his nature, Hiccup was still a Viking, and Vikings were practically bred for questing.

But as he re-entered the trees, something on the ground caught his eye: Dragon tracks. He wasn't sure what species, but they were definetely not a Night Fury's. They were in the same direction he was going, too. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. Supposing a wild dragon had caught the pair's scent?

Toothless seemed to share the same fear as he met Hiccup's eyes. He bolted on ahead, Hiccup running behind him, the dragon squeaking in surprise, then following.

Toothless got there first, skidding to a halt. Terrified of what he was going to find, Hiccup picked up speed, until finally he brushed the branches away to see-

He stopped abruptly, the dragon behind almost knocking him over. He blinked, both surprise and relieved at once. Amy and the Doctor were unharmed, though there was a dragon there, a Nadder, and as his heart slowed down and he began to breathe again and the Zippleback stretched its two heads over each of his shoulders, he realised he was in for a little more trouble.

"You," Said Astrid, leaning on her axe, "have got some explaining to do."

***Insert dramatic music of your choice here.***

**Sooo, Hiccup's been busted by Astrid yet again. How will this shocking and unexpected turn of events affect their plan? (Yeah right, like you didn't figure it out before the end of the chapter.) **

**Soo, just want to thank you for reading, friend, and.. you know how you sometimes want to comment on someone's story more than once, but you don't want to make them think you're stalking them? I have no such problem with that *Hint hint, nudge nudge***

**Until next time!**

**Also, flying Christmas sharks FTW.**


End file.
